Two Pirates and a Rainbow Man
by Toast Bacon
Summary: Will and Will, Jack and Jack, Grace and...Elizabeth? Will and Grace are lost in the Bermuda Triangle, and Jack has to find them with his kooky new friends who take him into a land of piracy and meyhem. Will Jack ever find Will and Grace? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC crew, or any of the crew from Will and Grace. All W & G crewmembers names will be noted with a #  
  
N.Y. City- today, unless you are reading this tomorrow then it is yesterday, or if you are reading this yesterday, it is tomorrow.  
  
A man that was easily defined as gay by the way he walks, talks, smells and looks, walked into a small apartment in a large building. He was a man with blondish hair. It was the well known #Jack.  
  
He walks in to #Will's room see his double, "How are you beautiful?" He asked.  
  
"Oh hi #Jack." Said a voice from the other side.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"How do you like my mirror?"  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true," #Jack said fixing his hair.  
  
"So... What do you think of my mirror?" The voice asked.  
  
"... Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly, large crashes and bags in the kitchen interrupted all.  
  
"Ohh I hope they don't destroy my precious, darling flan!" #Jack ran into the kitchen to check on his caramel delight.  
  
"HI!" the girl whom the voice belonged to said extending her hand. "I'm Sarah and I'll be the one driving you insane. No it didn't break!"  
  
"Thank god! My flan is safe..." #Jack throws his hands in the air.  
  
"Well it depends what you mean by safe..." Another girl, Marishka popped out from the cupboards. "If you mean safe as in its safe in my stomach...then yes, it is safe."  
  
#Jack stands, looking horrified. "...How did you get in here?"  
  
"The gay dude let us in!" Sarah said standing in front of Marishka, who was taller by a few inches. Marishka just rested her head on Sarah's.  
  
#Jack looked horribly surprised, "I didn't let you girls in!"  
  
Marishka jumps up and down happily. "Your gay too? What an AWESOME surprise!"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Actually no, Will did."  
  
"He did?" #Jack asked surprised, "I thought he and #Grace left last week for a week, and wouldn't be back until lunch time so I could surprise them with my flan...that someone...ate..." He glared to Marishka.  
  
Marishka grinned dorkishly, "Wasn't me!" She denied, though a few moments earlier she had admitted it was she.  
  
Sarah stood to protest, "No, Will didn't leave. Well, he did...but he didn't. We are waiting for Jack to get back though...cause this is where they all left to...to pick us up...and for god knows what reason."  
  
#Jack looked a bit scared, "Wait a minute, but I thought I was #Jack...the only Jack..."  
  
"Obviously not," Marishka said clinging onto his arm. "Nor you are not the only cute one..."  
  
Sarah stood behind Marishka and hit her upside the head. "Stop it he's straight!"  
  
#Jack looked insulted, "I am as straight as a rainbow Hun'."  
  
Sarah giggled, "I told you I would annoy you."  
  
#Jack tilted his head, "Well, anyways, where is #Will?"  
  
Marishka shook her head, now clinging onto #Jack's leg, "No, its Will. No Number thing... NONE."  
  
Jack cocked up an eyebrow. ".... Right..."  
  
Marishka started giggling madly, "Ohh my gosh...if you had said that in really slow motion, only instead of right it was, 'okay' then you would be like a gay version of Diver Dan, only not in a wet suit and facing a girl who wants to have...erm...you know...with him." She laughs menacingly.  
  
Sarah started to hop around the room, "Im a llama, Im a bunny, im a pink llama bunny! I AM A NEW ANIMAL!!" she then stands still with her hands above her head, "Now I am a mushroom."  
  
#Jack takes a few steps back, but notices that he cannot go too far as Marishka is still clinging onto his leg, "You people scare me."  
  
Marishka laughs evilly, "MUAHAHAHA GOOD...aww Im sorry #Jackie, did I scare you?"  
  
#Jack nods, "Yes, very much so."  
  
Sarah continues to hop around the room doing her llama, bunny, and mushroom dance.  
  
Marishka suddenly stands straight up and gets onto the counter and holds her arms up looking like an antenna.  
  
#Jack claps his hands, "Ohh I love the Y.M.C.A.!!...Young man are you listen to me I said young man, what do you want to be-"  
  
"SILENCE!!" Marishka yells, as now the whole room stays quiet as Sarah is now in her mushroom position. "Breaking news. #Will and #Grace have been lost in the Bermuda Triangle. In order to save them we must find Jack and Will and save #Will and #Grace." Marishka's arms fall down to her side as she falls off the counter, onto her head, lying unconscious. 


End file.
